tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Meeting With Nightbird
Log Title: A Meeting With Nightbird... Characters: Flint, Nightbird Location: Utah/Arizona - USA Date: February 26, 2000 TP: None Summary: Flint has an interesting run-in with the Decepticon Empress Category:Logs Logged by: Brett "Flint" Smith on Saturday, February 26, 2000, 3:58 PM Category:2000 Be sure to look in the papers for the story on Jaye murdering Flint... --------------------------------------------------- Joe Executive Officer Flint softly snorted, as if just waking up. "General Hawk, Flint here.. you have a moment?" Joe General Hawk says, "Sure, Flint. What can I do for you?" Joe Executive Officer Flint says, "I'll contact you point to point, wait one." Joe General Hawk says, "Acknowledged. We're in the Comm Tower." (Radio) Flint transmits, "Sir, with the march about to occur, Jaye and I both realize the possibility of our identities becoming public. Because of this, I would like to ask permission to transfer Marissa to the Pit to be under the rearguard's protection until this is over," to General Hawk. (Radio) General Hawk radios, 'I understand your concern, Flint. You make the arrangements; I'll give the authorization.' (Radio) Flint radios, "There is one small complication..." to General Hawk. (Radio) General Hawk radios, 'Always. What is it, Flint?' (Radio) Flint radios, "She has a roommate, and she has put together, it seems, that I am the same person that denounced the MARS agreement a month and a half ago." to General Hawk. (Radio) General Hawk radios, 'I thought that public pronouncement was risky. What do you wish to do about it?' (Radio) Flint radios, "Not much I can do, however, she has kept it under her hat for the most part, though people may start to question if Marissa is moved, since they are roommates. My recommendation would be to move her to the Pit as well." to General Hawk. (Radio) General Hawk radios, 'I'm not sure, Flint. Has security run a background check on her?' (Radio) Flint radios, "Been done. She's clean." (Radio) General Hawk radios, '*sigh* Alright, Flint. If you can work something out where as little security is compromised as possible, I'll trust you to handle this. However, I'd better not see plans for the PIT available next month on eBay.' (Radio) Flint radios, "Marissa can handle that, I'm sure.. and I'll be sure to give her my own warning. Flint out." Utah/Arizona - USA The Southwestern states of Utah and Arizona are warm and home to a terrain of rugged beauty. Utah, with the only completely inland body of salt water in the USA, the Great Salt Lake, also holds many smaller canyons which have unearthed many fossils of dinosaurs. Salt Lake City looms here as well, an urban oasis in the desert. Arizona next door is one of the hottest states in the country, a thriving desert of coyotes, scorpions and other desert critters. It also has one of the Seven Wonders of the World, the awe-inspiring Grand Canyon. Flint is making his way towards the academy, driving along the main highway towards the turn off, honest. Nightbird is off in some field or something along the side of the road, away from the cars and whatnot. Waiting for Lifeline to answer her ;) Flint has an old hit from the 80's turned up on his radio as he prepares to make the turn off on a sidestreet that heads past a field towards the all-girls school. Nightbird continues to wait. She is eternally patient, after all. Flint hits a bump too hard, and the whole vehicle rattles for a moment. He slows down, thinking he blew out a tire, and brings the vehicle to a halt, about 20 meters from Nightbird's cover. Nightbird does not move at first, not until she is able to turn slightly, silently, to look at the source of the sound. After only a brief pause, she crouches flat into some grassway and watches the vehicle... Could it be Lifeline, whose name she doesn't ICly know, coming back already? Flint pauses for a moment, looking around him, then assumes it was the wind, as he goes around, checking each of the tires on his vehicle. Nightbird cloaks, oozing along the ground like a serpent, approaching the vehicle and Flint. That's not Lifeline. But it is a human... It crosses her mind that he's not going to take her demand seriously, but she shakes it off. She looks to see if the door to the vehicle was left open or closed, as she creeps nearer. Flint closed both doors, out of habit. He opens up the back of the vehicle to check the rear of the vehicle, and pauses again, swearing he hears something. This time, he glances up and looks about him, years of experience swearing something's up. Nightbird moves to the front of the car, still cloaked, and with a half-smirk, quickly shoves the car, intending to jolt, but not move it. She's not trying to hurt Flint. Just be a pest. Flint woofs as the back bumper suddenly slams into his knees, pushing him backwards. He rolls along with it, reaching for his pistol sidearm as he pushes to his feet. Nightbird grins. How's he going to shoot what he can't see? She steps away from the car and then walks toward the passenger side. She reaches down and picks up a small stone, and tosses it over the roof, bouncing it over the middle. ~clink~ Flint brings his pistol up, but seeing nothing, freezes. He's not trigger happy, and like Nightbird, is patient. As he walks towards the vehicle, he starts to whistle softly. Nightbird opens the passenger side door, then quickly steps away from the car. Flint scowls softly, OK, someone wants to toy. He opens up the hatchdoor, and reaches into his shirt, withdrawing a small key. Nightbird watches, as she begins to move toward the driver's side of the car. She's curious about what he's doing. Flint starts to extend the key, but gets a better idea. He reaches towards the supplies that he bought for Marissa and Mel to use while he and Jaye are gone, rummaging through it. Nightbird opens the driver's side door, too, and then looks to Flint for his reaction, pacing closer to him now. It doesn't matter how stealthy a robot is by now, at this range and size, she's displacing something, Flint figures. As he sees the side door open, he grabs the object he was searching for, a small bag of white, 100% wheat, bleached flour. He whirls towards the sound of the crunching rocks, and lobs the bag in the general direction on the noise. If he doesn't hit with the bag, maybe the splatter will. Nightbird darts to the side, just in time to miss the lobbed bag of flower: her resources are quick. She does get dusted with some of the dust as the light moisture from the blades of grass attracts the dusty flour. But she doesn't mind terribly. She lunges for Flint, even though he's armed, and tries to grab him. Flint blinks as something grabs him, and hefts him off the ground. Not the first time he's been snagged like this, or been in a tight spot, and at least he has a target as he studies the dusting of flour, and blinks, getting the idea of whom this may be. "So, share any information on Death's Head lately?" he asks, just out of chance. Nightbird decloaks, materializing, since -this- extreme close up is useless anyway. With her free hand she reaches for the hand of Flint's that is holding the gun, not to disarm him but to remind him that it's there. The gun, that is, not the hand. "You are armed. Disable it...." she continues. "You are not the one from last cycle." Flint points his pistol upwards, and clicks on the safety, looking Nightbird in the optics. "No, I suppose that there are some differences between Lifeline and I. Or maybe I just have a thing for female robots that are reprogrammed by the Decepticons." Nightbird pauses. Lifeline. Now she has a name, yes.... "My message was delivered as he agreed?" she inquires, perhaps not minding that he recognizes her. Flint just grins that lopsided grin of his. "Depends. To which message are you referring?" Nightbird continues to hold Flint. "Relay all messages delivered by the human Lifeline." Flint smirks. "And what if I don't?" Nightbird begins to squeeze lightly. "You are made of flesh. I am not. One of us will give before the other." Flint says, "And then you'll never get your information." Nightbird grins beneath her mask, "There are more humans. Millions to choose from. How many will suffer before you answer my simple question?" Flint grunts softly as he's squeezed. "Millions, yes.. but only one that Lifeline has spoken to. Care to guess who that would be?" He asks, looking up at Nightbird again, features becoming determined. Nightbird nods once. "However, you can be the cause of innocents suffering. It is a simple question, human, one I have a right to hear the answer to." Flint looks up at Nightbird. "Have the right to? Look, Nightbird, what makes you think you have the right to ask?" Nightbird responds, "My life, and more, is at stake. The human Lifeline made a promise, I expect it to be fulfilled." Flint looks up at Nightbird. "Lifeline spoke to me of a lot of things. Exactly what are you looking for?" Nightbird loosens her grip on Flint so she's not squeezing him anymore. "Death's Head." Flint nods. "I see..." He sets his expression, placing his hands on Nightbird's fingers to get some leverage. "Seems you Cons know more about him than anything human wise." Nightbird considers, and then turns and takes a few steps to hold Flint over the hood of his car, easing her grip, so he can be free of her if he wishes. "The Decepticons have very little and are caught up in their war with the Autobots. They are of no use in obtaining the information I seek." Flint slips out, and takes a seat on the hood. "And this information you seek would be what?" Nightbird's arms return to her sides. "I wish to know where he came from and who sent him to terminate me." Flint says, "And why should we care about that, Nightbird? Let's face facts, you're a Decepticon." Nightbird shakes her head. "I am Nightbird." Flint says, "Yes, but you married Megatron, or whatever it is that you do.. you aren't even from the same planet. Tell me, how does that work?" Nightbird tilts her head slightly to the side and counters, "Do you have a mate? What is her name? What is -your- name?" Flint folds his arms across his chest. "Single. Not dating. Just call me Flint." Nightbird nods slightly. "Flint it is," she grants, bowing. As she rights herself, she continues, "What difference does it make 'how things work'? Megatron is responsible for giving me life and free will. But he knows that I am Nightbird above all else. Even above being Decepticon." Flint mm-hmms, and nods. "Well, we come back to the original question, why would I want to help you?" Nightbird shrugs slightly. "One of two reasons we can think of so far. One, because I am asking you to. Two, because if I must, I will demand the information of others, and I would rather take the information the first way. No one gets hurt. The second... Well... They do." Flint says, "...how can I put this best, Nightbird. We know more about you than any Death's Head." Nightbird replies, "Then I suggest you find time to assist me with my search for information before someone not so skilled as I falls to his blade." Joe General Hawk says, "Dial-Tone. Lifeline. Find cover. Don't make any sudden moves." Flint nods. "I'll see what I can do, but to be honest, who knows who or what this joker is. You have a picture?" Nightbird almost smirks. "I would if you were a machine." she explains, "The only pictures I see are in my memories." Flint says, "No way to download it?" Nightbird says "I am not a photo developer. I can transmit a video image if you have equipment suitable to receive." Flint says, "...palm pilot count?" Nightbird considers and then nods slightly. "It should work." Joe Lifeline says, "Sir, is it worth risking a diversion?" Flint reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the Palm Pilot he never bothered to use. "Here." Joe Executive Officer Flint says, "...need a diversion? Have one here. One Nightbird." Joe Lifeline says, "Nightbird!" Joe Executive Officer Flint says, "Do I have an echo?" Joe Lifeline says, "Are you alright? What's she doing?" Joe Executive Officer Flint says, "Questioning me on Death's Head. But if you have Con troubles, perhaps informing them of the gal here can help." Joe Lifeline (*a loud shot is heard*) Nightbird takes it, and quickly makes a few adjustments, transferring what is needed and so on. "Lifeline's agreement will still be monitored." Joe Lifeline (*another loud shot is heard...then a momentary pause*) Flint nods. "Sure." Nightbird smirks slightly as she steps back, "I am now required elsewhere. But I will return to this area. I hope I have your cooperation, Flint-san.." Flint says, "You have my word, Nightbird, you will have the story on this Death's Head fellow, if we have it." Nightbird bows, and steps back. She eyes the flour still on her body and smirks, then turns and heads off into a field. The moisture is enough to wash most of it off, and she cloaks, headed toward the north. Flint shakes his head. Should he really report this, and risk Jaye's wrath.. durn. Joe Lifeline (*There's a sudden burst of static on this channel, blocking out all transmission.*) Feb 26 - Sitrep Report Flint comes on-screen, looking unsure for a moment if he should even file a report or not. He weighs his options, and finally presses forward. "I have had an interesting evening. It seems that someone wanted to play cloaked games with me, and when it came down to it, it turned out to be the Decepticon Nightbird. She seems to still be trolling for information, because she gave me a hard time on someone out to kill her, convinced it was done by humans. Anyway, she did not harm me, and I'm safe now, but the situation sparked an idea." He downloads a picture of Death's Head from his palm pilot onto the screen. "Seems she wants the story on this guy, and I fully intend to give it to her. Sci-Fi, Mainframe, get with Shipwreck, and make me up the most detailed, but the best story you possibly can about this here robot.. person.. whatever he is, and get it to me as soon as possible in classified file format. I am a bit late to pick up Marissa, so I shall try that later. Anyway, Flint out." Man, is Jaye going to kill me for this one... = This is the story sent to Nightbird... Classification: Top Secret -- Recovered from *information deleted*, Project Death's Head -- Using Cybertronian technology along with what is to believed to be studies of afar of subject *information deleted* recovered by a rogue group of rebels in *information deleted*, a group of scientists led by Starscream (see cross reference Decepticons in Carbombia) assembled a project, code-named Death's Head in order to corrupt and destroy target Nightbird as a *information deleted*. First mission believed to be attempted was to take possession of *information deleted*, Nightbird. Mission status unknown, subject Nightbird taken by Decepticons, believed to still be tracking her. ;Later that night: (Radio) Nightbird radios, '***Data transfer** Urgent Transmission, Flint, respond.' (Radio) Flint radios, "Flint here." to Nightbird. (Radio) Nightbird radios, '**Data feed** I have something for you. A sort of... thanks, I suppose, for honoring your part of the agreement.' (Radio) Flint transmits, "*data transfer* I... see," to Nightbird. (Radio) Nightbird radios, '**Data feed** It is rather urgent. Calculate an intercept course so that we may been between here and your location so the package maybe delivered.' (Radio) Flint transmits, "*moment of calculations* There's an old airfield 20 klicks south southwest of I-10 through Utah, mile marker 435. I'll meet you there." (Radio) Nightbird radios, '**Data transfer** Very well... On my way.' Flint presses on the breaks to slow down. From outside, Nightbird comes in from Montana/Wyoming - USA. Flint turns the key. From outside, Blue Dodge Durango's engine comes to a halt. Flint steps out onto one of the old runways, making sure Marissa is secured, and curled up in a blanket in the back, fast asleep. Nightbird flies in, and is actually in a well-designated Seeker-slave, who also, oddly enough, lands and lets Nightbird and something she's carrying out rather than transforming in the air. She looks around for her contact, making no secret of her existence this time. She recognizes the car and heads toward it. When she gets there, still carrying her prize, she raps loudly on its finish. Flint turns about, "You'll scratch the paint." He smirks, stepping out into the open. Nightbird is carrying... *drum roll* Lifeline. Holding him like a doll. Flint blinks, looking up at Nightbird. "What you done to him?" Nightbird looks at Lifeline to answer. Lifeline seems none the worse for wear, he's perfectly fine, other than the fact he's immobilized at the moment, being held by Nightbird. "I'm fine, she's done me no harm," he says to Flint. Nightbird sets Lifeline down on his feet, waiting until he's securely standing before letting go. "My side of the agreement is fulfilled." she explains, "Lifeline is returned, unharmed." Flint rushes forward, waiting on Lifeline to be lowered, still looking up towards Nightbird. "I assume that I should believe that the Decepticons have no compunctions about taking medics, unarmed ones, hostage?" Lifeline furrows his brow, wondering what sort of agreement Flint made with Nightbird, and not liking the possible options. Nightbird shakes her head, "The Autobots were attacking. His assistance was required." she notes, "I made an agreement with Elita One. If she called off her dogs, I would not hurt the human. And I have kept my side of the bargain, just as she kept hers." She looks at Lifeline, "I told you I would not harm you. Did you not believe me?" Flint grunts. "Very well. Just... get out of my sight. Lifeline, get in the truck, and Nightbird, you can consider this deal closed." Nightbird frowns. "Would you rather I have let them kill even more of my Master's people?" Lifeline says "Wait, just a moment. Nightbird... I have something for you." Flint says, "Is a human life a convenient bargaining chip for you?" Nightbird says "It is the bargaining tool Autobots understand," she retorts. "Lifeline experienced this day what it was like for me with Death's Head hunting me." She scowls at Flint, "The Autobots don't listen to reason. They wish only death upon my Master's kind." Nightbird looks to Lifeline to see to what he refers. Lifeline glances over at Flint, then steps over to Nightbird and says something to her quietly. Nightbird has enhanced senses so can hear real well ;) Flint says, "And you say you are not a Decepticon, Nightbird? You just showed that you are no better than they are. You terrorize those weaker than yourself for your own pleasures, and then you swindle them off to get what you desire. There is no honor in what you caused this night." The stressed, tired, dammit-what-have-I-got-myself-into-this-time side of Flint seems to be making a show tonight. Nightbird eyes Lifeline... and then nods very slightly. "Then he has betrayed me again, and he'll die for it." she looks to Flint. "I took no pleasure in holding Lifeline hostage. I took no pleasure in being left in charge of the Empire in my Master's absence, and being in control of it when the Autobots demolished our base and forces. I take no pleasure in this war. I did what was necessary. Do not doubt for a moment that I would not have left him come to harm. Had I not done what I did, Decepticon lives would have been lost. Are they less important than humans or Autobots?" Lifeline nods to Nightbird, then quietly slinks over to the Durango, climbing inside. Flint says, "Tell me, Nightbird, who invaded whom on this planet, Nightbird? We are not the aggressors, so do not bother trying to justify yourself to me. Good night, Nightbird." Nightbird reaches to stop Flint. "I did not invade this planet. I only try to live on it. I am not one of them, remember." She pauses. "I was created by your kind, to kill others of your kind. If there has been a wrong committed, it will be righted. But if I do not understand the wrong," she shrugs a bit, "I cannot right it. And Decepticons are not the ones to speak to on the subject of 'right and wrong'." Flint says, "Yet you continue to side with them, Nightbird. Because they freed you, gave you a purpose. No, you don't kill for humanity, you kill for those whish to rape this planet of its resources. Tell me, where is the nobility in that?" Nightbird pointedly states, "I do not kill for amusement. I was a mindless robot until the Decepticons gave me sentience." she growls, "And now I have lived such a short time and am expected to know all there is to know. I am a fighter, an assassin. I have not yet killed. Starscream... will pay, quite dearly, mind you. But your friend was returned because I like him. My honor vow was secondary." Flint says, "You'll find your own path, Nightbird, but if we shall meet on the field of battle and it is a human target that is endangered, you will have to expect that I shall no quarter." Nightbird nods... "You will assist me with something," she says, but it sounds more like a question. "Assist me in convincing the government of this country to accept me as a sentient being and citizen. In return, I will harm no humans, and not threaten the lives of them within my own power." She pauses to add, "And as Megatron's mate, that is a fair bit of power." Flint pauses, and looks at Nightbird like she just blew a socket, painted herself a pair of breasts, and broke into the chicken dance. "Your citizenship? You were not created in the United States." Nightbird nods. "Easily fixed. Immigration. As though I was any other living thing." Flint folds his arms across his chest. "And that would open the door to any Cybertronian declaring herself or himself a citizen of this country, be it Autobot or Decepticon. And is your base not located in Canada, which would be where you immigrated to?" Nightbird shakes her head, "There is nothing in the laws of this country that states that aliens from another world may apply for citizenship. There is, however, a clause regarding Japanese immigrating to this country. The United States. Humans created me of this world. Dr. Fujiyama is as much my father as yours was yours. I am sentient, and therefore, wish to have the same rights and privileges as every other living thing in your country." Flint says, "I bring up the point again that your base is not in this country, and even were it to be, it would not be here legally. That is hardly a basis to push for citizenship. However, if it will spare human lives, I shall take it under consideration and discussion with my command." Nightbird nods. "Then I will move out of Trypticon." She then bows, "Consideration and discussion is a start, Flint-san. I leave it with you. For now, I must return to my Master's base and ready it for his return." Flint nods. "Good evening, Nightbird." Nightbird turns to leave. "...Oh, and Flint-san.... Tell the Autobots there were no humans executed earlier. It was a bluff... But if there are humans within Trypticon, they will be released, if I am able to do so." Nightbird then continues on her way, 'cause her players about to collapse ;) Flint stands there for a moment, then turns back to his truck to transport both Lifeline, and Marissa home. Report to GI Joe More Nightbird Sat Feb 26 Flint ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flint comes on-screen again. "Nightbird decided to reward me for my most gracious information. Meeting her out in the desert, she delivered to me Lifeline, unharmed. She said he took him hostage to stop the battle between the Bots and Cons up in Canada." He sighs, "She also informed me that she will release any and all human hostages from Trypticon, and that none were injured, as she had bluffed. She then went on to say she would do all she could to ensure no further human casualties by civilians if we sponsored her request to be made a citizen of the United States. Hawk, this is more your department than mine, however, if she can back up her claim that no humans will be injured maliciously... who knows, maybe I'm just really tired. Flint out." =